The New King Of Konoha
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought that Naruto of all people would find the one and only fabled weapon, allowing him to gain the powers of it's last owner, granted he needs time to get use to using the powers, but now, here he was with the power to change the world, how will the village react to such a thing, look out world Naruto The Monkey King is here. Up For Adoption.


**After some planning I came up with this possible story, if anyone is interested in adopting please inform me so I can post an Announcement.**

 **The New King Of Konoha**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Forest Of Death**

 **Chunin Exams**

It's been quite the exams for Naruto, first was the stupid written test, then came the scary, blood-licking proctor-lady, after that he was swallowed by a giant snake, then he faced a snake-like person who knocked him out and threw him over the edge of the branch they were on, now he's laying on the floor away from his team feeling incredibly weak, "Huff, huff, W-Where the hell am I, how far did that creep sent me!?"

Holding his stomach in pain, Naruto tried walking so far, but the pain was really kicking his ass, "Okay, I'm just gonna lean on this tree for a moment, maybe later I can find my team." Doing what he send, Naruto leaned against the tree, closed his eyes and started taking steady breaths, hoping it'll help him with his pain.

After 10 minutes or so, he opens his eyes, "Alright, the pains slowly gone, I should be able to find my team now." Putting all his weight against the tree to lift himself up, he wasn't prepped for what happened next.

" **CRASH!** "

"WWWOAHHHH!?"

The tree bark gave way to a hollowed hole inside the tree itself, causing Naruto to fall and roll through it, where his head suddenly came into contact with a strange rusted poll sticking in the centre of the tree, giving a loud " **DONG!** " That echoed around Naruto, causing his ears to ring, which caused the poor blond fall on his side, holding his ears at the noise.

Once the noise settled down and Naruto got his hearing back, he started rubbing the back of his head, "DAMN IT! THAT HURT!" Looking up and seeing the "ceiling" of the tree was high enough for him to stand in, he stood up and looked at the metal thing that he hit, "Huh, now that I look at it, it's kinda cool, though I think it'd look better without the rust!"

Inspecting the rod, Naruto looked around it, trying to figure out why it was in a tree to begin with, "HEY, I know, maybe I can use this as a weapon, yeah, I'll polish it up and remove the rust from it, then I can learn how to be an awesome ninja with it!" With that in mind, Naruto reached out and grabbed the rod, trying to pull it out of the ground.

Though as he was pulling, Naruto felt the poll somehow vibrating, "COME ON! ALMOST, GOT IT!" Finally pulling the poll out of the ground, Naruto tripped ove due to putting his whole weight into getting the poll, "Ha ha, I finally got a perfect weapon, just you wait guys, I'll be an awesome ninja in the world with this thing!?" As Naruto was holding the poll suddenly the rust was vibrated off of it, allowing Naruto to see that the un-rusted staff had gold at the ends of it. (A.N. To have a better idea for the staff description look up "the monkey king 2014 cudgel" since it's hard to really capture the detail of it.)

Suddenly, before Naruto even had a chance to get up, his eyes closed, causing him to fall unconscious.

 **Mindscape**

Suddenly he finds himself standing in a strange sewer system, looking around as though in a daze, Naruto began hearing strange sounds down one, which just so happened to awake him from his daze, "Huh, what, what's going on here, where am I!?"

Seeing as he wasn't gonna get any answers where he was, Naruto decided to follow the noises.

Making his way to a giant room with a gate on one end, though by the looks of things the gate has 2 purple chains crossing in front of it, but what really took Naruto by surprise was the strangely dressed person in the room. (A.N. Again it is too difficult to describe, but it's on the cover image to see.)

The strangely dressed person suddenly noticed Naruto, twitching like a monkey, with a big smile the person was suddenly in front of Naruto, "So, this is the guy that found my cudgel, hmm, though he doesn't look like much I can see the potential, especially from his memories."

Looking around Naruto as though inspecting him, making Naruto feel slightly uncomfortable, the monkey-man stood straight, "Yep, he'd do, he he, if anything he's just like me when I was starting out!"

Causing Naruto to have mountain-size confusion, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON, WHO ARE YOU!?"

Hearing this, the man started laughing, "Yes, that's it, that's what I wanted to hear, someone who questions everything and doesn't care who it is, ha hah, well kid, my name is Sun Wukong, but I'm mostly known as The Monkey King, I'm an immortal demon god, but you see because of my antics the gods decided that since I was immortal I couldn't be killed, so they decided to seal me up in my cudgel, at least until someone who is worthy to use my power comes along."

Hearing this, Naruto was gobsmacked, the old man once told him stories about the fabled monkey king, how the monkey summons past the monkey king title in memory of Sun Wukong, who would've thought that Naruto of all people would end up finding and gaining the weapon of such a being.

The now known Sun Wukong, merely smiled, "Welp, while you think things through on your end, I'm gonna remove those extra chains from the cage, at least that way, we can get things going." With that The Monkey King started swinging his Cudgel around, picking up speed, until finally he caught the chains and snapped them off, removing the five prong seal that the snake placed on him, "There we go, maybe now we can get this guy to help out with the merger."

The fox, while slightly interested, scoffed at the thought, " **What makes you think I'd help you or anyone, no matter who you are it doesn't matter to me.** "

Knowing the fox didn't want to help, Sun Wukong simply shrugged his shoulders, "Actually, I don't really need your help, since I am the amazing Monkey King, I can do it easily, I only asked if you can help because it'd be faster and easier to change him, but it'll take at least a week, 2 tops, but if you want to hear the kid moan and whine about not completing this whole exam thing, then fair enough."

Hearing such a thing, the fox realised that would happen if it didn't help, and because the fox was locked behind the cage, it wouldn't be able to stop Naruto's complaints about missing the exam, " **Alright fine, if it'll save me from his infernal high pitched voice I'll help out, though while it may take a day or 2 it will cause him a lot of pain.** "

Nodding his head in understanding, Sun Wukong got ready, "Alright then, ready when you are fox, let's do this!"

Just as Naruto came out of his shock he yelled out, "WAIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" But it was too late, the process just started.

The Monkey King yelled out, "OH YEAH, THERE'D BE SOME TECHNIQUE YOU'D NEED TO LEARN BECAUSE OF HOW YOUNG YOU ARE, BUT I'M SURE YOU'LL MANAGE!"

Before anything else could be said, a blinding bright light knocked Naruto out.

 **Real World**

 **2 days later.**

A groan was heard in the hole of the tree, as a blond hairy hand grabbed the edge of the hole, out popped a head of spiky long blond hair, with 3 whisker-marks on each cheek that wasn't covered in fur, following it was a body covered in blond fur, that was slightly hunched over, with a blond tail waving behind it, shaking his head to get his senses back to normal, in his other hand was a golden cudgel.

Slowly his eyes opened, showing deep blue slitted eyes, looking at his body he couldn't believe it, "WHAT THE HELL, I'M HAIRY!" Soon later he yelled like a monkey, causing him to clasp his hand over his mouth, pulling his hand away slightly, "I'm a monkey, wait, now I remember, that damn Wukong didn't explain anything to me, but now it looks like I've become the new monkey king, damn it, I guess I'm gonna have to get use to it."

Straightening up, he looks towards the sky, "Okay, let's see if I can do this right." Concentrating on something, he could feel what he was looking for, grabbing hold of it, he pulled it towards himself.

Suddenly in the sky, racing towards him, was a suit of armour, jumping towards the armour, the two combined into one, once the armour was on him, the person smiled, "There we go, at least I'm not walking around naked, alright, look out Konoha, Naruto The Monkey King is here, and I'm gonna be the most awesome-st ninja ever!" (A.N. Same Armour as the cover.)

 **The End.**

 **I like The Monkey King, especially the 2014 version, since it shows a more better idea of the story, but anyway, I'm surprised there hasn't been a Naruto/Monkey King Crossover yet, I mean, the idea of Naruto gaining nearly the same powers as Sun Wukong would be ideal, plus I can see Hinata scratching Naruto behind the ear in that form, along with Naruto and Sun Wukong having the same type of cheeky prankster nature it would be funny.**

 **As for the golden headband that was used to keep Sun Wukong from causing too much mischief, I'm not sure how to work it in, so I'll leave it to whoever adopts.**

 **Also if you want** **Zhu Bajie** **and** **Sha Wujing, Sun Wukong's brothers in order to hang out with their long lost brother, then I'll leave it to whoever adopts it.**

 **I'm not sure on the pairing(s) so I'll leave it to them as well, once someone has adopted and posted chapter 1, I'll post an Announcement on who adopted it along with the title.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Monkey King.**


End file.
